Why Me?
by JoeB1451
Summary: Cobra Bubbles was having a good day.
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy, Disney owns Lilo and Stitch.

Author's Note: I know I should be working on the next chapter of Imhotep's Key. Blame Aesop for this, his plot bunny bit my plot bunny and here we are.

Fic Starts Here

Cobra Bubbles smiled to himself as he headed for the embarkation lounge. The expression didn't look quite right on the huge, bald headed black man. His severe black suit and Raybans looked tailor made for a very serious frown. But, he had reason to smile, the family he had just been with was going to make it, for a while there had been doubts.

Originally he had worked for the CIA. While there he had been part of a team that had met with, and had gotten a group of aliens to agree to leave humanity alone by convincing them that mosquitoes were an endangered species and that mankind was their primary food source. After the treaty had been ratified he had been offered a job anywhere for his part in the negotiations. He had chosen to become an Agent for Youth Services in Hawaii. His impressive physique and his 'don't mess with me, there are less painful methods of committing suicide' attitude made him the perfect heavy to send in on troublesome cases. While originally he hadn't been all that happy to be used that way, he quickly came to realize that often he was the last hope that these kids had and had become much more comfortable with it. He was good at it, and while he hated to brake up families he consoled himself that it gave the youngsters he placed in other homes a fighting chance.

So, he had been dispatched to check on a minor whose name was Lilo. Her parents had been killed in a traffic accident and Lilo's guardianship had been granted to her sister. On the way to the meeting he had almost hit with his car, and then had his car assault by a young woman who had turned out to be Nani, the minor's sister and guardian. He had then found the sister locked out of the house with Lilo inside with their dinner burning unattended on the stove. He recognized that Nani was trying, but he also saw that she wasn't making it. When he left the house Lilo was attempting to perform a voodoo curse against some of her playmates. The book she was using wasn't giving her any real tips so he left her to work out her frustrations her way. After giving Lilo his card and telling her that if she was ever left alone again to give him a call, he warned Nani that she had three days to convince him not to take her sister and place her in another home.

The next day he had learned that Nani had lost her job and on checking in with her he had, for the first time, met Stitch. He had recognized immediately that the small, what ever it was, was not the dog they claimed it to be, in fact he doubted seriously if it was even from earth. Stitch resembled a blue furred koala bear with long ears. He was a lot more active than a koala though. Cobra had discovered this fact when the blue creature had bounced a book off of his head. He warned Nani she needed to find a job quickly, and told what ever it was it needed to become a model citizen.

It turned out though that the small alien was an escaped genetic experiment from the same Galatic Federation he had worked out the peace treaty with. They wanted the little monster back but, they didn't want to violate the treaty. They sent in a small team made up of Stitch's creator, a four eyed alien scientist by the name of Jumba Jookiba, and an expert on the planet Earth named Pleakly to recapture him. Through a long series of misadventures that ended with both the failure to capture Stitch and the dynamic duo being fired from the case the galactic police officer who had orgianlly let Stitch escape was dispatched to finish the mission. Unfortunately Gantu, the cop, only managed to catch Lilo, Stitch managing to escape from confinement without Gantu realizing it. Stitch managed to rescue her and capture Gantu, well from what he had heard it was more of a rescue, When the President of the Galactic Federation showed up to capture Stitch herself. Lilo had managed to convince the President that she owned Stitch and the President had then banished Stitch to Earth, at the same time placing Lilo's family under Federation protection. She had also marooned the Jumba and Pleakly on Earth. Not that they minded too much as they were adopted into Lilo and Stitch's Ohana, or family, immediately.

Cobra had to admit, that Jumba and Pleakly sort of grew on you, like a fungus sometimes, but they did. The best example of this to Cobra's mind was that Jumba, Stitch's creator, had brought along with him the other six hundred and twenty-five experiments in a dehydrated form. When his partner in the experiments had sent the disgraced Galactic cop Gantu, who had been fired in the wake of his attempting to capture Stitch, to look for them, the container was opened over the island and the dehydrated experiments, each looking like a marble with its id number stenciled on it, had been scattered all over it. Now any time one of these marbles came in contact with water it would activate the creature, each a living weapon of some sort. Lilo and Stitch were appointed by the Galactic President herself to hunt down and find homes for these six hundred odd creatures. Cobra had to admit so far they had been doing a pretty good job of it. It helped that Jumba was usually available, he had made them after all, and that Stitch was the culmination of Jumba's work. The little guy was amazing; he could lift three thousand times his own weight, was bullet and flame proof, and had a mind like a super computer. All and all, a lethal little package, kind of like the Slayer, Cobra stopped and frowned; now why did he just think about Buffy Summers? Maybe, because here she comes out of the arrival gate with Willow Rosenberg and a black haired girl he didn't recognize, but who moved with the same kind of lethal grace that Buffy Summers exhibited.

Cobra stopped. Behind his sunglasses he rolled his eyes to the heavens and prayed, "Lord, let them be here on vacation." That would be bad enough, but he could call Lilo and have her and Stitch lay low for a how ever long they were here.

Cobra stopped and patted himself down, then put one of those annoyed/embarrassed expressions on his face that people wore when they forgot something and followed behind the trio of girls. They stopped at the island map at the entrance to the terminal and he went up to a rack filled with brochures that was right behind them and pretended to look them over.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Buffy Summers stated with total confidence.

The eyes went back heavenward and he said to himself, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Then Willow said, "Aren't you forgetting something Buffy? We have a couple of demons to run down first."

Buffy waved it aside, "That shouldn't take long. The little blue one might be harder to find, but from what we've been able to dig up he seems to spend a lot of time out in public, and the big whale demon? Where's it going to hide? Dawn will be here in three days, I want the Council business done and over with by then so all we have to worry about is fun, sun, and shopping. So lets get going." They stopped by the luggage carousel and each grabbed two bags then headed out of the terminal.

Cobra Bubbles glared at the ceiling, "That last statement? I take it back."


	2. When Did I Loose Control?

When Did I Loose Control?

Disclaimer: Buffy and Company belong to Joss Whedon. Stitch and Company belong to Disney. They are not mine and I make no profit from this.

Author's Note: This is just to put my foot back in. Imhotep's Key is finished and I will be posting it later in the week.

Story Starts Here:

Buffy tried to figure out exactly when she lost control. She knew she had it when she, Willow and Kennedy walked out of their hotel to check out the beach. Willow wanted to go look for either the big whale demon, or the little blue one, but Buffy was adamant, they were in Hawaii, they were going to hit the beach first and foremost.

She was pretty sure she still had it when the big whale demon strode past the trio with some kind of capsule on its back with a small yellow demon in it. The had just started moving after the big gray thing when a red dune buggy with the blue demon driving and a little Hawaiian girl in the shotgun seat roared down the street after the first demon.

The two Slayers broke into a jog to keep them in sight as Willow tried to keep up as best she could. The dune buggy cut the whale demon off and the small blue demon and the big gray one started fighting. The gray demon pulled out a charm that looked like a ray gun and started firing green blobs of energy at the small blue one. They couldn't have been to dangerous Buffy thought, as the small blue one caught one and threw it back. But judging how quickly the whale ducked, Buffy might have been jumping to conclusions.

Buffy would say she still had control when Kennedy and she waded into the fight. She swept the legs of the whale out from under it and let Kennedy deal with it as she moved in on the small blue demon. "Get out of here!" She told the small Hawaiian girl in the red muumuu, who looked really surprised when the two Slayers interfered in the fight.

"Why?" she had asked, deftly ducking a trash can that the whale had thrown at Kennedy.

"Because there are demons here and you could get hurt," Buffy told her as she traded blows with small blue one. He was hard to hit, and when he hit back he was stronger than anything she had faced recently.

"But they aren't demons, the little girl explained in a patient voice, "they're aliens."

Buffy turned to stare at the little girl, this was a mistake as the distraction allowed the blue demon to land a solid blow to Buffy's chin. Buffy instantly saw stars as she sailed across the lot they were fighting in to land next to what looked like some kind of cactus.

She would acknowledged that she started to loose control when she had to dive through that cactus as the small blue demon yelled, in a high irritating voice, "Green Punch Buggy!" as it threw a green Volkswagen bug at her.

But in the end she knew beyond any doubt that she had lost control of the fight when the little girl remarked, "Gee, I wonder how Stitch keeps finding these chainsaws?"


	3. Explinations Anytime!

Explanations Anytime!

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy, Disney owns Lilo and Stitch.

Buffy circled the small Blue Demon. In her hands she held what was left of the front axle of the Volkswagen Beetle that it had thrown at her, the right front tire going around in a lazy circle. The Blue Demon kept the chain saw pointing at Buffy with its motor screaming.

Despite the clichés, Buffy had never gone up against a chainsaw before. She'd fooled around with Xander's once. With her strength she found she could swing it around okay, but it was unwieldy, had really poor balance, and the chain going around in a circle had something of gyroscopic effect that made changing direction with it a little more difficult, not that it seemed to be bothering Blue that much.

"Willow? How's it coming?" Buffy called to her friend.

"He won't banish?" Came the irritated cry back.

Kennedy had jumped on the Whale Demon after Buffy had knocked him down. Despite his size advantage, Kennedy had him down and was keeping him there by holding onto a thumb and twisting his arm in a submission hold, the demon couldn't twist around to get leverage without dislocating its own shoulder. Willow had caught up a couple of minutes into the fight. Even though she was gasping for breath she had started using every demon banishing spell she could think of on it, without the least bit of success.

As Buffy circled around the Blue Demon it had suddenly started getting agitated, he was making angry noises at Buffy and was advancing with the chainsaw. Buffy risked a quick glance and noticed she was getting close to the little Hawaiian girl that the demon had been with. The little girl was switching her attention back and forth between Buffy and Kennedy. When she was watching Buffy and the blue demon, she was yelling things like, "You leave Stitch alone!" When she was looking at the other fight it was, "Yeah, get the Stupid-Head!"

Buffy reversed away from the little girl and the demon relaxed and went back to waving the power tool threateningly at her. Buffy was in a quandary, if Willow couldn't banish the other demon, Kennedy was going to run out of steam eventually and the big gray demon would escape and Buffy would be dealing with two of them. She needed to end her fight soon. The problem was the chainsaw, though she was both taller (there was a pleasant change) than her opponent, and had a longer reach, if the little demon tried to parry her swing with its weapon the chain could snap. If that happened it could well explode like a grenade spraying the whole area with high-speed shrapnel. Buffy started backing up, seeing if she could draw her opponent away from the others so she could risk taking out his weapon. Unfortunately, the little blue pain seemed quite content for her to leave and made no move to follow her.

Buffy decided that she had to risk it; she was about to launch her attack when a familiar voice said from behind her, "Buffy? Could you please not slay the little blue alien?"

Immediately after a deep bass voice said, "Stitch! Stand down!"

The demon/alien took his hand off of the trigger of the chainsaw and pointing at Buffy said, "She started it!" In a high pitch annoying voice.

Buffy risked a glance over her shoulder. Okay, she saw what sort of looked like a bush with combat boots sticking out of the bottom. Looking closer she saw, then recognized a face covered in camouflage makeup. "Riley?" She asked, going by the voice.

"Hi Buffy, good to see you," the bush replied with Riley's voice.

"What are you wearing?"

Riley looked down and shrugged, "Sam and I were in the middle of an op when we got an emergency call from HQ. It seems that Cobra here had spotted the three of you getting off the plane and he overheard you talking about the little blue guy and the whale guy over there."

"We call him Stupid Head," The little Hawaiian girl supplied helpfully.

"My name is Gantu!" The whale demon added in an exasperated voice.

Buffy glanced at the big black guy who must have been who told the little blue ..alien?, to stand down. "You where in Hawaii?" Buffy asked, not quite believing the coincidence.

Riley smiled, "No, Sam and I were in Thailand tracking a group of demons that had been raiding some local temples and Headquarters thought there might be more to it, so they sent us in. We got the call, and there was a local shaman that could send people places. Sort of like that Coven in Devon that the Council uses. So here we are."

Looking around Buffy asked, "Where's Sam?" Eyeing a couple of the local bushes suspiciously.

"In the car on the other side of the hill. We though one person going around in full camo was enough."

As Buffy was trying to digest the information Cobra turned to Lilo, who was back to cheering Kennedy on, Willow had stopped trying to banish Stupid Head, as soon as she heard he wasn't a demon. "I thought I told you and Stitch to lay low until I told you it was okay?" He said in a mildly reproving voice.

"I know, Cobra, and I'm sorry, but Gantu had captured Sparky! We couldn't let him send him to Hamsterville! We had to do something and your phone was busy," Lilo said in a Willow like stream of babble. Stitch, meanwhile had gone over to the glass capsule that held the small yellow alien and had unscrewed the top and let him out. A smell of ozone soon filled the air.

Buffy finished digesting the information, "Okay, alien?" She ignored Lilo, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Stitch and Sparky are genetic experiments created by a scientist by the name of Jumba Joheba. Stitch escaped to Earth and ended up in the local pound. Lilo was looking for a pet at the time and bought him. When the Galactic Federation came looking they ended up banishing him here and placed Lilo's whole family under its protection. That's why I couldn't let you hurt Stitch, it could have had dire repercussions for the whole Earth," Cobra explained.

Buffy frowned, "How did you know who we were?" She asked suspiciously.

Cobra smiled, "Knowledge is power, I like feeling powerful."

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Kennedy asked, sweat starting to drip down her face.

"Oh, you can let him go, we'll beat up on him some more later." Lilo told the younger Slayer.

"What is it about females on this planet?" Gantu grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off, "I've never had this kind of problem before!" He said as he left, grabbing the glass case as he went.

"Why don't you all come back to my house for lunch?" Lilo asked. "We can talk more there."

Buffy looked at Willow and Kennedy, who shrugged. "Sure, why not. We can try some down home Hawaiian cooking." Seeing Lilo and Cobra smile at each other she asked, "What?"


	4. God Slayers Bearing Gifts

God Slayers Bearing Gifts

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns Buffy, Disney owns Lilo and Stitch

Buffy followed Giles up the trail leading to the crater of the Mauna Loa Volcano, I thought you said we were going to be talking to the local power people to help set up the school?

We are, Giles replied as he took a drink from his canteen.

Uh, why are we up on an erupting volcano instead of down in Hilo talking to lawyers? Buffy asked in a reasonable voice. After their lunch at the Pelekais, Buffy had noticed that at the bottom of the hill there was a sign for a forty-acre lot for sale. Buffy had a brainstorm. They had been looking for someplace to set up a Slayer Academy, why not here? It was relatively isolated, and having a hundred or so super-powered girls running around wouldnt freak the neighbors. As soon as they had gotten back to their hotel Buffy had called Giles. He hadnt been instantly smitten with the idea, but Buffy had talked him around. So at the end of their two-week vacation, which Riley and Sam had joined in on, Giles had arrived on the morning flight. He had looked over the property, met the Pelekais, told Buffy that if they took the lot, Andrew and Plekely could not ever trade recipes. Buffy at that point knew she had him.

Giles had then taken Buffy to the airport and arranged flights to the Big Island telling her they needed to get permission before they went any farther. He had confused her when he had stopped at a mall and picked up several items, then he had confused her more as, instead of going into town, he had driven up to the Volcano National Park. Found a parking spot, then started walking.

Because we must secure the permission of the local Power That Be before we talk to the local authorities. If she refuses us, then there is no point in talking to anyone else.

Whos the local Power? Buffy asked as they came around a turn in the path and found a beautiful Hawaiian woman sitting on a log with a white dog sitting next to her, panting.

Madame Pele, Giles said, as he bowed to her.

Buffy bowed quickly too, Next time we are going to meet a god, let me know ahead of time please, she hissed under her voice.

Why do the god-slayers seek Pele? The woman asked.

We come to ask a boon, Giles replied.

Come, the goddess waved them forward.

Giles reached into his backpack and withdrew the items he had purchased in town. As he and Buffy approached the god he held out a box of Godiva chocolates and a bottle of local wine to her. Weve brought you these gifts.

Pele took them from him and placed them down next to the dog, it sniffed at the chocolates until Pele gently cuffed it. What is this boon?

You know of the waking of the Slayers? Giles asked.

Such a ripple in the firmament could not be missed, the god replied.

We wish to start a school for these girls. To give them the training they need survive and thrive.

Pele took a long look at Buffy, Would you protect my children?

After thinking about it for a few minutes, and seeing no traps in the words Buffy replied. We protect all innocents.

Pele thought about it for a while. Buffy was starting to get antsy, but she sensed that this was as much part of the test as the question she had been asked so she stayed still. Very well, show me where you wish to build this school.

Giles went back into his bag and pulling out a map showed Mona Loa where the school would go. Alas, you must pick another spot; I have already given permission for another to build there.

May I ask who? Giles asked.

A man named Vincent Algoti, Pele replied, the distaste plain in her voice.

If I could get him to cede the land, would this be acceptable to you? Giles asked.

It must be voluntary, no direct threats may be used, Pele conceeded, seemingly happier.

No direct threats will be used, Giles agreed.

After bowing to the Goddess the Slayer and Watcher turned and started walking back down the volcano.

What makes you so sure that this Algoti guy will give us the land? Buffy asked.

Vincent Algoti is one of the premier construction and real estate people in the demon world, Giles explained.

What makes you so sure hell give us the land with out us having to threaten him?

What ever he is working on, the presence of a Slayer academy will likely make it impractical, Giles said.

Vincent Algoti fumed. He stared at the map of his latest real estate venture, all lovely green, meaning he had successful optioned them, except for one large red blotch right in the middle of it.

Vincent had an epiphany about a month after the Slayers had been awakened. With Slayers everywhere there wasnt really anywhere a demon could go to unwind. Oh, sure, they could go and do the human things, but if they tried to have some demon fun it would be raining hot and cold running Slayers almost instantly. There were Slayers everywhere, except Hawaii. Madame Pele was a big part of that, she was very, protective of her people. The other reason was that the islands were a tourist Mecca, if tourists started showing up dead then the local government would call down the Wrath of God, or at least the US Government, so demons and vampires steered clear. No vamps, no Slayers.

Vinny, though, had a plan, he contracted the leading portal makers and for a pretty penny his resort would have teleportation terminals built right in. Not only would his customers be able to easily travel to the resort, hed be able to bring food and playthings right there as well. He knew hed have to take some gruesome precautions to make sure no one wandered off the resort and ate a local, Pele had been rather graphic when she explained what she would do to him if that happened. Hed originally not been overly concerned, after all the number of pure breed islanders got smaller every year. Pele must have read his mind because she explained that she considered anyone who was born in the Islands to be her children and she didnt care what the color of their skin was or who they worshiped, they were hers and shed protect them.

Of course even if he had been allowed to harm whites it wouldnt have helped them with the hold outs anyway, they were pure blood Hawaiian. Hed tried everything, money, they werent interested. He tried bribing the city council for them to seize the land by eminent domain. Vinny had gotten to one of the councilmen, but he barely got it on the agenda when he had been arrested in a corruption operation by the FBI, after that none of them would even return a phone call. Since threatening the Pelekais was out Vinny was at something of an impasse. He wished Wolfram and Hart were still under their old management. If anyone could have gotten the Pelekais out of their house they would have managed it.

His buzzer buzzed. Vinny frowned; he reached over and in an angry voice said, Gloria? I thought I told you I didnt want to be disturbed.

I know Mister Algoti, but you have a list of people that you are to be disturbed for no matter what, and a Mister Rupert Giles is on the list.

Vinny calmed down. He wondered what the head of the Watchers Council wanted with him. Okay, Gloria, put him through.

He and a Miss Buffy Summers are in the office sir, theyd like to talk to you.

Vinny toyed with the idea of running, he could not imagine anything good from the head of the Watchers Council and the Chief Slayer wanting to have a conversation with him. On the other hand he couldnt imagine anything he had done that would justify such personal attention either, so he decided to chance it. What the hell, they could only kill him. Send them in please Gloria, He said in a calm voice.

On the way to the door he hit a button on his desk that caused a curtain to be drawn across the map of his resort project. He was about at the door when it opened and a short blonde woman in a dress suit and a tall distinguished man in a light weight business suit came through. Hed always heard that the Buffy Summers was on the short side, but in person she was a lot smaller than he had pictured her.

Ms. Summers, Mr. Giles come in, come in. Can I get you anything to drink? How about something to eat? Vinny asked.

No, thank you Mr. Algoti, Rupert Giles responded. Vinny filed that Giles was doing the talking. Maybe the rumors that Summers was something of a ditz had something to them. We are here to talk about the possible of hiring your firm for a construction project we are considering on the island.

I have a couple of crews that are currently unemployed so putting those people to work would be a good thing. What kind of project are you looking to do?

A school, Giles replied.

Hawaii is a great place to have one, Vinny replied. Then he remembered who he was talking to. What kind of school are we talking about? Hoping he was wrong.

We wish to put an academy for Slayers and Watchers on the island, Buffy replied.

I just got done with a vacation here and I think its the perfect place. No demons and few vamps, and they tend to be the really stupid ones. I was really thinking about it, then I found the perfect place, and we just have to have it!

It was all that Vinny could do not to react to the announcement to the idea of a Slayer Academy on Kauai. That put the stake right into his resort idea. Even if the presence of the school didnt leak out, he knew hed never be able to hide the resort for long. He could picture the Slayers having a graduation exercise by taking his resort apart.

Either he was a good enough actor, or Buffy didnt seem to notice him going pale, she just kept going on, Its out on the other end of the island, just outside of town.

Vinny perked up, You mean that forty-acre lot?

Yeah, Pele said you had already gotten permission for it, but it is just perfect for our needs! Buffy enthused.

Vinny thought quickly, they wanted the property and assuming they didnt get it they still would probably build somewhere and Kauai, or even one of the smaller nearby island, the lot would be useless for what he wanted. On the other hand, since they really wanted it, he could probably get enough to pay off the loans on that property, and probably still have enough left over to restart somewhere in the South Pacific. He was planning on using portals after all, and if it was a little more inconvenient if they failed, at least there wouldnt be a hundred or more Slayers as next door neighbors either.

Im sure we can come to an arrangement, Vinny said, with all of the sincerity of a used car salesman.


	5. Good Help isn

Good Help Ain't That Hard to Find

Nani Pelekais threw the top of her red two-piece bathing suit onto the table with disgust. Between Stitch and Plekly it was amazing she had any clothes left. Turning her head she yelled back toward the laundry room, "And if I find you wearing anymore of my clothes you aren't getting any dessert for a week!" A knock at their back door distracted her from her rant.

Opening the door she found Buffy Summers standing on porch holding some kind of meringue pie. "Hi," she said, "Could I come in and talk?"

Nani glanced at the clock and saw she still had an hour or so before she had to leave for work, so she said, "Sure."

Opening the door she let Buffy in. Heading for the stove she grabbed the tea pot and asked, "Would you like some tea to go with the pie?"

Buffy nodded as she put the pie in the center of the table and took a seat. Nani grabbed a couple of plates and forks, plus a knife to cut the pie with and sat down. She tried to figure out exactly what Buffy could want. The construction of the Slayer School was going well; they had been taking care to keep the environmental damage to a minimum. Digging up tree's rather than cutting them down; with an eye toward replanting most of them around the campus, while finding places to plant the ones that they couldn't. They had also put up barricades to keep silt run off to a minimum, and the construction crews were even working sane hours.

When they had first announced that they were going to be putting a school in next door Nani had almost panicked. She had a vision of the beautiful area surrounding their home being turned into a desert by heavy equipment. Instead, Rupert Giles, Buffy, and Willow had gone out of their way to insure that not only was the area not going to be destroyed, but to also make sure she was up-to-date on both the plans for construction. They had even included her in discussions to minimize the impact on her family. When they had first started it had been a little difficult to keep Stitch and the cousins out of the construction yard, but when it was discovered that some of the cousins could actually be helpful with the projects, a sort of symbiosis between the two groups had actually sprung up. It was still less than rock solid, but it was growing. Buffy showing up with a gift, even if it was only a pie, put Nani on something of an edge.

"Andrew baked this," Buffy explained. "They just finished the cafeteria, and he wanted to test out the ovens. I think its pineapple."

Nani gave the pie a look. She'd sampled some of the Scoobies cook's fare. Most of what she'd tasted was delicious. The little that wasn't, was disgusting. Seeing the look Buffy assured her, "I tried a piece, it's pretty good."

"Sorry, but after the blood pudding experience, I think I trust Plekly more than Andrew."

"Don't apologize, I do too," Buffy agreed.

A sudden movement across the doorway had Buffy looking. Nani however called out with out turning around, "Bonny? Clyde? If our TV makes it out the front door, I'm going to make sure Gantu knows where your three favorite cache spots are!"

Buffy smiled to herself as the TV slipped back across the doorway on its return to the living room.

Turning back to Buffy, Nani said, "Sorry, it's like a zoo around here sometimes."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Buffy segued as the tea pot began to whistle.

"Oh?" Nani said as got up and grabbed the tea kettle and poured two cups.

"We're going to be opening the school in a month or so. Since it's going to be a boarding school we're looking for someone to manage the dorms," she said as she took the cup from Nani.

Nani cut the pie and passed Buffy a piece, "I'll keep my ears open, if I hear of anyone who's looking for that kind of work I'll let you know."

"Actually, we'd like you for the job," Buffy said as she took her first bite of the pie.

"What? Why?" Nani asked, then jumping up she ran into the front hallway, returning a couple of seconds later with one of Jumba's experiments dressed like an old time phone operator. Nani put it on another chair and dumped a piece of pie in front of it. "What did I tell you about calling the Tokyo weather office?"

The experiment shrugged and began eating its pie.

"So why would you want me?" Nani asked, perplexed.

Buffy took a drink of tea and explained, "We'll be having between 50 and 100 super powered girls ages 12 to 18 in our first class. You've been dealing with the cousins now for a couple of years. We can't think of anyone else that is more qualified. Add in what you and Lilo have gone through and I can't think of a better house mother either."

Nani seemed tempted, but, "I have a job you know, and I enjoy it."

Buffy nodded, "Maybe this will help you decide," she said as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket and passed it over to the Hawaiian.

Nani opened it, read what was inside and her eyes bulged.

Buffy smiled, "Like I said, we want you for the job. If you like, as long as it doesn't interfere with your duties, you can keep your current job, I don't have a problem with that."

"I still don't see how I'm anything special, but if you want me, I guess you got me." Suddenly moving to the door she called out, "PJ! You get your butt back here and tell me what you booby-trapped!"

Buffy took another drink of tea, _No, she wasn't special at all._


End file.
